The present invention relates to optical disc drives, and more particularly, to a method for improving readability of an optical disc, and to an associated optical storage apparatus.
As multimedia applications continue to progress, the demand for storing massive digital data increases rapidly. As a result, optical storage media such as Digital Versatile Discs (DVDs) or Blu-ray Discs (BD) are very popular because of their high storage volume and compact size characteristics, and therefore, optical disc drives such as DVD drives or BD drives have become standard accessories of personal computers, utilized for performing the multimedia applications.
For a conventional optical disc drive, decoding error and low readability problems may arise due to some manufacturing or assembling issues. For example, an optical disc may have a bended shape, which may cause low readability. In another example, an optical pickup unit (OPU) of the optical disc drive may be improperly assembled or aligned, which may cause the so-called tilt problem. According to the related art, the conventional optical disc drive typically selects a single control parameter that is determined to be changed, and then merely assigns a changed value to the single control parameter while keeping other control parameters unchanged. That is, when the change of a first control parameter is not helpful on solving the problems, the conventional optical disc drive typically keeps the first control parameter unchanged, and then tries with another control parameter.
According to the related art, the conventional optical disc drive may treat an optical disc as an unreadable disc even the optical disc is not so bad. Thus, a novel method is required for improving readability of the optical disc.